The invention is of particular interest for devices which enable light treatment therapy. For the treatment of the skin with light, e.g. the treatment of Psoriasis Vulgaris eczema, or skin cancer, various devices are known. These devices may be difficult to store, difficult to use and/or relatively expensive.
It would be advantageous to provide a body illumination device which is easy to store and use, and relatively cost-effective.